


Пять раз, когда (возможно) понадобились меховые наручники

by Yozhik



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Боец-юнец встречает девушку





	Пять раз, когда (возможно) понадобились меховые наручники

i. Рейна, 19922  
"Виктория-10" дёрнулась в сторону, чудом увернувшись от сразу нескольких астероидов. Тревор Галт выругался и от души стукнул кулаком по приборной панели – магнус, управляющий кораблем, откашлялся и напомнил о необходимости бережного обращения с собственностью Объединённых Миротворческих Республик, но Галт уже научился пропускать электронные нотации мимо ушей.  
Этому вообще все учились в первую очередь.  
Во вторую – не соваться без крайней необходимости в Кольцо Детритуса; и это неписаное правило Галт уже почти был готов нарушить. Даже не столько из-за груза на уведённом прямо из-под носа кораблике – ладно уж, Республики вполне бы прожили без тонны-другой оборудования, вытащенного из заброшенной шахты, в конце концов о нём и вспомнили-то только потому, что шахту собралась выкупать корпорация Хэмсвортов, а советник Шилдс на переговорах так разругалась с Бертоломью Хэмсвортом, что поклялась не оставить ему сверх обозначенного в договоре даже куска паучьего дерьма. Нет, дело было в принципе. Может быть, он и первый год на службе, но никакие бродячие разбойники его, Тревора Галта, не обставят. Даже если цена вопроса и в самом деле ржавый металлолом и паучье дерьмо.  
– Входящий вызов, – сообщил магнус, явно расстроенный, насколько это вообще можно было сказать об искусственном интеллекте, отсутствием реакции на его нравоучение, – на связи "Меннек-бета".  
И Галт выругался ещё раз, припомнив парочку полузабытых аплианских словечек позаковыристее. Увести корабль – ещё ладно, случается сплошь и рядом, но чтоб с него ещё и вызывать прежних владельцев?  
– Да как же это тут, – бормотал по громкой связи молодой женский голос, – ага!  
И с проявившегося изображения на Галта глянула лохматая девчонка не старше его самого.  
– Привет, солдатик! – воскликнула она и с живым интересом прислушалась к очередному аплианскому ругательству. – Как-как и куда двемедведя? И что, получится?  
Галт чуть было не рассмеялся, и от неожиданности, и от такой любознательности, и всё-таки напомнил себе, что он здесь вроде как закон и представитель ОМР, а юная особа, несмотря на свою юность, вроде как похитила...  
...ну да, никому не нужное железо, скорее всего, сотню-другую личинок какой-нибудь подземной живности – и, собственно, "Меннек-бету", грузовое корыто с премерзким норовом. Девчонке можно было бы дать медаль уже за то, что на этом добре она обошла "Викторию-10", ни во что не врезавшись. Но сначала, разумеется, задержать.  
Или наплевать. Старик Брайант рекомендовал так и делать, если, конечно, груз не представлял особой ценности или если в краже не были замешаны лоррианцы. К лоррианцам у него было что-то глубоко личное. Никто до сих пор не рискнул спросить – что.  
– Ну, – Галт решил, что попытается определиться по ходу дела, – если медведь в настроении, так может и получится.  
Вот девчонка – та расхохоталась.  
– Слушай, – серьёзно сказала она, отсмеявшись и отдышавшись, – а мне это нравится. Как насчёт – я заберу груз, но верну корабль, если ты согласишься выпить со мной где-нибудь на Бетельгете?  
Второй мыслью было гордо отказаться, но первая вырвалась раньше:  
– Только про двемедведей больше ни слова.  
Тем более, он никогда не бывал на Бетельгете – да и вообще внутри Кольца Детритуса. Да и в самом худшем случае его бы там попытались обчистить, ничего серьёзнее, а взять с него нечего.

– Рейна, – девчонка отсалютовала ему кружкой и ослепительно улыбнулась.  
Видеосвязь не передавала главного – опасная расхитительница республиканского имущества оказалась головы на две ниже Галта (в стандартном смысле, уточнил он сам для себя; даже если ты всего лишь наполовину аплианец, ты очень быстро учишься шутить о маленьких головах первым), и хорошо если не моложе, чем ему сначала показалось, но держалась с таким уверенным нахальством, что советник Виктория Шилдс зарыдала бы от зависти.  
– Галт, – он попытался повторить её жест так же беспечно, сдался и задал вопрос, который волновал его с начала погони: – На кой тебе сдались разваливающиеся буры?  
– Во-первых, как тут иначе выпьешь с кем-нибудь, когда кругом одни лоррианцы, – с ужасно серьёзным видом ответила Рейна. Галт так и не смог понять, шутит она или нет. – А во-вторых, ты не представляешь, что можно сделать с барахлом, которое назад не понесёшь, а выкинуть жалко.  
– И ты всегда так делаешь, когда крадёшь что-нибудь ненужное?  
– Ненужное? – Рейна возмущённо замахала рукой. – Всё, что угодно, можно продать, разобрать или хотя бы подложить под ножку стола! Вы, миротворцы, ничего не понимаете в переработке!  
– А вы, – Галт всё-таки вспомнил, как называет себя местный разношёрстный сброд в те редкие минуты, когда считает нужным как-то называться, – мятежники, тырите всё, что плохо лежит.  
– А остальное перекрашиваем и перекладываем, – дёрнула плечом Рейна. – Ничего, мы ещё взлетим, уж я за этим пригляжу.  
Уверенность в её голосе была такая, что можно было "бастионы" опрокидывать. Закрыть глаза – и чисто дженнеритская императрица, только на десять тысяч лет моложе и ругается.  
– Сперва доживи, – посоветовал Галт, и Рейна закатила глаза.  
– А то бы сама не догадалась.  
Она посмотрела на браслет-коммуникатор, торопливо пробежала пальцами по кнопкам, отправляя сообщение. При желании Галт мог бы считать текст по её движениям – стандартная модель, до ужаса знакомое управление, – но это было бы уже как-то совсем невежливо, даже если могло бы пригодиться.  
– В общем, координаты я тебе на пульт скинула, заберёшь ваше корыто, – Рейна подмигнула. – Вентиляцию там почините, честное слово, дышать нечем, если ты не робот.  
– Передам, – он сильно сомневался, что будет результат, но почему бы и нет. День и без того был безумнее некуда. – Не нарушай закон, Рейна из Кольца Детритуса.  
– Не скучай, миротворец Галт, – всё с теми же королевскими интонациями изрекла она и торжественно удалилась.  
Минут десять спустя Галт очень чётко понял, что в отчёт о почти удачном возвращении корабля (без груза, ну и ладно) кроме всего прочего не попадёт ещё и тот факт, что некий миротворец за время общения с предполагаемым похитителем остался без форменного синхронографа.

ii. Рейна Валерия, 19933  
Откуда-то ужасно несло чистящим средством, и в общую картину это никак не укладывалось. Для Эвномии, где, наверно, ещё продолжался бой, запах был слишком мирным, а для медотсека на каком-нибудь миротворческом корабле – слишком необычным.  
– Привет, миротворец Галт, давненько не виделись.  
Рейна широко улыбнулась, явно довольная тем, что смогла его удивить.  
– Привет, Рейна, – он ещё раз огляделся: незнакомая, обставленная кое-как палата, задаваться вопросом о том, насколько законным путём сюда попало оборудование производства Союза Последнего Света, уж точно не стоило. – Что вообще происходит?  
– Ну, – Рейна прислонилась к стене, закатила глаза и демонстративно начала подсчитывать пункты на пальцах, – мои ребята метнулись к Эвномии подобрать барахлишко и тех жителей, которые не прочь слинять от драк с варелси прямо у них над головой, минут через десять после того, как ваш кораблик отбился от группы и разлетелся на части, портал схлопнулся, я велела подхватить и вас.  
– Нас?  
– Ну да, тебя, пару этих славных ребят Майков и аплианца с пулемётом. Он, кстати, поёт, ты в курсе? Так вот, добро пожаловать на Маригольд и всё такое.  
– Спасибо.  
Вот теперь можно было задаваться и более дурацкими вопросами. Или просто расслабиться. Ненадолго, ещё на часок-другой.  
– Было бы за что, – Рейна беспечно пожала плечами. – Я за тобой буду приглядывать, а то и выпить не с кем.  
Сейчас ему было даже почти не обидно услышать нечто подобное от девушки моложе его, и не только потому что он успел повидать её в деле. Просто она преподнесла это как факт, с той же бронебойной королевской уверенностью, что и при первой встрече.  
Может быть, она не преувеличивала тогда, обещая поставить на крыло всех, до кого дотянется.  
– Маригольд, значит?  
У Рейны горели глаза, когда она увлечённо рассказывала, как создаются новые искусственные планетоиды – "Мы называем их шматками, и знаешь, это комплимент!" – как на них обустраивается всё, что может понадобиться кочевому народцу без правил, и какие разные существа могут собраться вместе просто потому что вместе удобнее.  
– И у меня есть, что им предложить, – мечтательно сказала Рейна. – Они просто ещё об этом не знают.  
– Например?  
– Ммм, "пока живы, летайте с нами, вам понравится". Это черновой вариант, но смысл ты понял.  
– Я бы не устоял, – почти серьёзно признался Галт, и Рейна хихикнула.

iii. valkyri3_, 19940  
"Рейна Валерия, я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы оставили в нетронутом состоянии хотя бы половину баз на Эккунаре. Исследовательским группам и без того непросто".  
Почти наверняка никто и никогда в ОМР не отправлял таких писем космическим разбойникам, и Галт на сей раз воспользовался шифрованным каналом. Нарушениям протокола уж лучше было бы оставаться между ним, Рейной и корабельным магнусом. Этот – эта, Нова, слишком любопытная даже для корабля инженерной поддержки – сохранила бы любой секрет, в который была посвящена, но непременно дорылась бы до того, что пытались от неё скрыть, и раззвонила бы всему свету. Галт узнал об этом ещё когда Нова приняла первое сообщение от Рейны и до сих пор тихо радовался, что смог тогда с Новой договориться.  
И всё же искусственный интеллект, в любой момент способный намекнуть, что помнит об обнимательных ботах, нравился ему больше, чем серийные занудные "Виктории".  
Рейне тоже – через раз она непременно передавала Нове приветы и поцелуйчики, удивительно неуместные в переписке об очередных выходках Мятежников.  
В ответ почти сразу же прилетело коротенькое сообщение: координаты и только. Должно быть, Рейна была чем-то очень занята, потому что обычно шанса подразниться она не упускала.

– ...Валькирия, конец связи, – Рейна заметила его и отключила коммуникатор.  
– Валькирия? – безусловно, они встретились для серьёзного разговора, но почему бы и нет, так проще.  
– Если я правильно помню, это опасные женщины, которые утаскивают бойцов туда, где от них будет в итоге больше пользы, – Рейна беспечно подмигнула. – Один парень со Шторма, которого мы подобрали после крушения, это ляпнул, и я подумала – а круто.  
– Да, вроде бы что-то такое. Уточни у какого-нибудь элдрида, у них есть Кодекс, там записано вообще всё о вселенной. Если, конечно, твои ребята ещё не достали их окончательно.  
Рейна вздохнула.  
– Ладно, я поняла. Дай мне знать, когда появятся твои исследовательские группы, я распоряжусь подзаслать им припасов. Так сказать, в знак доброй воли и с надеждой на сотрудничество.  
– Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, мисс Валерия, – обычно это значило, что с действительно важной частью разговора покончено, и дальше можно спокойно попереругиваться. Или уступить и позволить Рейне сразу клонить в ту сторону, которая ей на сей раз больше по душе.  
– Уже? Тревор, помнится, ты что-то говорил насчёт "испортить мне причёску".  
– И действительно, Рейна, почему до причёски мы никогда не доходим?  
Она рассмеялась первой.

iv. Валькирия, 19958  
– Да, я знаю, – вздохнул Галт, – звучит так, будто я герой паршивого боевичка.  
– Нет, почему же, – Рейна ласково провела ладонью левой, затянутой в перчатку, руки по его щеке. – Просто надо что-нибудь добавить. Например, эмблему.  
Она потянулась нащупать планшет, села на краю койки, поджав под себя ноги, и принялась что-то набрасывать – быстрыми, чёткими движениями. С Рейной Валерией никогда нельзя было обойтись без сюрпризов: например, Галт до сих пор и не догадывался, что она ещё и рисует. Впрочем, о том, что она смотрит рестлинг, любит горячий шоколад и отличается крайней изобретательностью, он узнавал ещё более внезапно и в куда более неожиданной обстановке.  
В каюте Новы хотя бы было спокойно.  
– Вот, что-нибудь вроде того, – Рейна протянула ему планшет, потянулась, рисуясь, и погрозила пальцем: – Сначала дело, потом комплименты.  
Галт послушно кивнул и с любопытством уставился на рисунок – стилизованную человеческую руку, совершенно отчётливо показывающую средний палец.  
– Типа как "живите вместе и пошло оно всё"? Пожалуй, может сработать.  
– Такие боевички мне нравятся больше.  
Рейна вскочила, немного неловко – оставлять дробовики и пистолет на полу у койки было всё-таки не лучшей идеей – и подхватила куртку.  
– Флот Мятежников в деле, и ты знаешь, что мы можем.  
– Знаю, – усмехнулся Галт. – Если варелси утащат звезду, вы сопрёте её обратно и прихватите что-нибудь по пути.  
– А то. И я позвала лучших из своих людей. Думаю, они тебе понравятся.  
Галт в этом не сомневался, ему хватило только услышать тщательно скрытую почти родительскую гордость в голосе Рейны.  
Лучшие из людей Рейны уже успели расположиться в кают-компании, и являли собой они достаточно пёструю картину.  
Галахадримский клон, должно быть, тот самый Фокстрот, которого ловили по всей галактике – отлично, Майку нужен ещё один старший товарищ. Авиант-пингвин устроился на спинке кресла и явно чувствовал себя очень неуютно; Галт слышал о нём ещё после омрачения Меннека, да что уж там, все слышали о птенце, который поклевал и послал в задницу пару вербовщиков в ответ на предложение должности в медчасти. Он тогда даже переслал запись Рейне – малец явно был в её вкусе. Кто-то очень хорошо замаскированный и почти слившийся со стеной помахал щупальцем, и Галт решил просто не задавать вопросов. Девчонка, поигрывавшая ножом, напомнила Галту первую встречу с Рейной – такая же нахальная физиономия, такой же упрямый взгляд.  
И – а вот тут он не удержался и чертыхнулся – Рейне Валерии удалось приручить вариморфа.  
– Валькирия, при свидетелях признаюсь, я сражён.  
– Рейна, Рейна! – вариморф подпрыгнула и захихикала. – Это вот если я буду помогать ему, я смогу сожрать глаза Рендейна?  
– Обещаю предоставить вам такую возможность, – и Галт протянул ей руку.

Серебристая вспышка мелькнула, погасла и ещё раз на миг загорелась уже совсем в другом месте – Фиби метнулась к Маркизу, прячущемуся на балконе среди дурацких статуй, расчищая землю под ним дождём клинков. Девица Хэмсворт знала толк не только в бальных танцах, и Галт ни разу не пожалел, что согласился когда-то с ней сотрудничать. Ну а что она имела обыкновение, ловко орудуя рапирой, орать: "Да! Бойтесь маленькой девочки!" – так с кем не бывает. Эрнест вон вообще пел, а Бенедикт успевал приплясывать, запуская ракеты, не странных на их стороне не было.  
Где-то рядом выругалась сквозь зубы Рейна. Обернувшись, Галт увидел, как она нервно ударила кулаком об ладонь – должно быть, генератор защитного поля забарахлил не вовремя.  
Очень не вовремя.   
Виски Фокстрот, прижавшись к стене, торопливо перезаряжал винтовку, Галилея медленно отступала к нему, вскинув щит – который пока что спасал обоих от случайных попаданий, но не от сильного огня – а к якорю-маяку уже подтягивались ещё стрелки.   
Галт швырнул крюк, дёрнул за цепь, сбивая с ног сразу двоих слуг. Ещё нескольких ухватил в охапку вылетевший из-за угла Орокс.  
– Фу! Выплюнь гадость! – заорала откуда-то Шейни. – Орокс, только не жри их!  
Орокс расхохотался, Виски Фокстрот ловко швырнул зажигательную гранату, коротко пропела снайперка Маркиза, и в воздухе затрещало, разворачиваясь, защитное поле.  
– Выживем – заставлю Тоби добавить парочку запасных аккумуляторов или что там, – Рейна тряхнула головой, прицелилась и двумя выстрелами разнесла на куски маяк. – Кстати, Тревор Галт?  
– Да?  
– Считай, что у меня проснулась совесть. Держи!  
Он знал, что это будет, ещё до того как поймал, поэтому, не глядя, сунул старенький синхронограф в карман плаща и вскинул дробовик.  
– Вот оно! – завопил сверху Клиз: Нова не мелочилась, и её версией громкой связи можно было валить деревья. – Сейчас рванёт! Расчистите нам местечко для посадки!

Эвакуацию запомнить было трудно: Нова орала и раздавала указания, Рейна палила налево и направо из плазмомёта, подзаряжая щиты, Аттикус в прямом смысле подбрасывал к шлюзу попадающихся ему под руку – Меллка подмигнула, ловко увернулась и прыгнула сама, и среди всего этого невозмутимо шествовала Амбра.   
И большая часть воителей ещё не успела даже вбежать в технический отдел, когда на всех экранах Новы звезда исчезла во тьме. Очередная дурацкая шуточка Клиза – мигающий баннер "Добро пожаловать в ад" – почему-то показалась действительно смешной.  
– Битва ещё не окончена, – всё с тем же ледяным спокойствием произнесла Амбра, легко перекрывая шум голосов.  
– Ад, ха! – Рейна шагнула вперёд. – Это вы свалки на Бракстоне не видели.  
И у Галта не оставалось другого варианта, только и самому поверить в свои же слова.  
– Продолжаем по плану и заколотим этим тварям их пустоту прямо в задницы.  
И пару недель спустя Рейна Валерия выскочила из шлюза Новы прямо в первые лучи возрождающейся звезды и просто сказала:  
– А я что говорила.  
Раз уж его и так считали ходячей киноафишей, надо было соответствовать. Отвлёкся от поцелуя Галт только на секунду, чтобы всадить заряд дроби в голову особо наглому варелси.  
Оскар Майк радостно зааплодировал.

v. Рейна, 19959  
Нова, мурлыкавшая модную песенку так, что перегородки вибрировали (к счастью, на борту не было Оренди, та бы попыталась перекричать), остановилась на невероятно высокой ноте и деловито сообщила:  
– Сигнал по закрытой линии, папочка, мне включить шифрование?  
Галт в очередной раз попытался припомнить, когда он успел столько нагрешить в этой жизни – и не смог.  
– Нова, просто соедини, клизовы фильмы про шпионов на тебя странно влияют.  
Нова хмыкнула и пробормотала "А я заранее скажу, что я предупреждала!"  
Канцлер Виктория Шилдс с годами почти не менялась, сменялись только должности. И, может быть, цвет платьев, но старомодный видеопередатчик Новы признавал только синее, светло-синее и тёмно-синее.  
– Капитан Галт, – вежливо сказала она, и Галт вспомнил, что так и не успел поблагодарить её – и всё командование ОМР – за то, что они ему не мешали. А потом – и за то, что помогали. – Я рада, что вы преуспели.  
– Только благодаря совместным усилиям, мэм, – абсолютно честно ответил он. Виктория Шилдс склонила голову.  
– Полагаю, на ваше возвращение на службу надежды мало?  
Об этом он как-то даже и не задумывался. Гелиофаг, недели сражений в, казалось, потерянном мире, череда новых надежд и проблем – время находилось только на то и на тех, кто рядом.  
– Боюсь что нет.  
Изображение снова кивнуло.  
– Что ж, давайте оставим всё как есть, капитан. Чем мы могли бы отблагодарить вас лично, не для протокола?  
За спиной прошелестела, открываясь, дверь. Эти шаги Галт узнал бы в любой ситуации – уверенная походка уверенной маленькой женщины, знающей, что мир ляжет ей под ноги даже не дожидаясь удара в челюсть.  
– Лично? Боюсь, что мне ничего не надо, разве что, может быть, с десяток тех одеял, ну, старого образца, розовых.  
Ему не надо было даже оглядываться, чтобы знать, что Рейна Валерия стоит в дверях и беззвучно хохочет.


End file.
